A Major Distraction
by snuggled
Summary: Sasuke is stuck at the library when none other than Neji comes in and sours his mood. There, amidst the books and maps, both find some sort of common ground to stand on. Warnings: Language


_Ah. Prick-shipping. It's sort of my weakness. The forbidden fruit of the Naruto fandom. There's nothing more appealing to me than Neji and Sasuke finding each other in their grief. Of course…the idea I find even more hilarious is them being completely unable to stand each other's sight _because _they are so similar. That's what this one-shot is all about.  
_

_I might turn it into something. But for now it's a one-shot. I might just use this story title for all of my one-shots regarding Sasuke and Neji__…_

_What do you all think I should do with it? I could go either way with it. _

* * *

**A Major Distraction  
**

Here he was, stuck in the library for some stupid thing Kakashi requested. Some…Some sort of _mountain _on the map that his teacher kept _insisting_ existed, but Sasuke could find no trace of. And that's when _he_ walked in, going immediately to the reference section and whipping out an encyclopedia.

As the Hyuuga sat down in the seat farthest from him, at the _same_ table as him, and slammed the book down, disgruntled, Sasuke was having the hardest time concentrating on the task at hand. Out of _all_ of the tables–and _every_ table was open save for his–Neji chose to sit _right_ there.

Neji flipped open the encyclopedia, completely ignoring the Uchiha…as if he hadn't even _noticed_ him. Sasuke went back to the map he was staring at fruitlessly, trying his hardest to concentrate on it. Konoha, Suna…where the hell was that mountain!?

He stared at the map for about two more seconds before his eyes drifted back to Neji, sitting there…innocently reading…scheming in that blasted brain of his. Scheming what, Sasuke couldn't figure out, but he _knew_ he was scheming _something_. His eyes turned back to the map.

There was that small little cave out in the woods somewhere some hundred miles from Kinoha, but that wasn't what Kakashi had asked for. He wanted a mountain. Why Kakashi wanted to find a _mountain_ he had no clue, but a cave–no. His eyes drifted back to Neji, and he could _swear_ he saw just the hint of a smile on that smug bastard's face.

His finger started tapping at the table angrily, and he went back to the map, his face scrunching up in him forcing himself not to just bolt off to the back of the blasted place and hide away somewhere so he wouldn't have to look at Neji's stupid scheming face. One-two, in time with the steady rhythm of his heart beat. One-two. One-two.

He looked back at Neji to find Neji's eyes drifting toward him. He glared back at the map, his heart rate increasing, thus, the speed and frequency of his taps. He found his legs unable to keep still, as if he had a severe urge to go to the bathroom, but the only urge in him was to either slam that encyclopedia in Neji's face and demand what he was planning and why he had to sit _right_ next to him, or to just go running out the library and never go in there again.

He started to grind his teeth, itching to do something and nothing all at the same time. His eyes drifted back to Neji, seeing the smug look on his face turned to a scowl. Sasuke's eyes widened accusingly. So he _was_ planning something! That explained everything! That explained why he chose to sit at the _same_ table as him when there were plenty of empty ones, explained why he was _smirking_ at him earlier and then why he was looking over at him! He started to bite at his lip, drawing blood.

The tapping of his finger became almost a constant–one-two, one-two, one-two-three-four, one-two-three, one-two, on-two, one-two, one-two-three-four, one-two-three.

Soon it was just that same incessant pulsing in his ears, the very blood pumping through his body, setting himself on the edge, keeping his thoughts off of the task at hand and onto Neji.

Finally, Neji cleared his throat. "Um, could you please quiet down? That tapping is very distracting."

Sasuke turned to him, his eyes wild, unable to control himself. "Distracting!? You think _this_ is distracting!? Who the hell do you think _you_ are!? What are you _planning_, damn it!?"

Neji just gave him an aggravated look. "…Whatever, man. You need therapy."

"Like _you_ don't, Mr. I-Can't-Stand-the-Sight-Of-My-Own-Cousin!!"

Neji's eyebrow twitched, and he turned toward him slightly, his chest facing the younger teen's. "Like that's better than you, Mr. I-Want-To-_Kill_-My-Own-_Brother_…"

Sasuke burst out laughing, long and manically, invoking wide eyes on the Hyuuga's part. Sasuke stood, stepping over toward him. "Your clan is still alive, _Neji_. You still have your little uncle to take care of you. What do I have, _huh_!? I have absolutely nothing! _Nothing_, do you hear me!?"

Neji stood, voice starting to rise. "Neither do I, you annoying little _brat_!! I'll never have anything as long as this mark is on my forehead!! Which is…hmm…" He threw his hands in the younger teen's face. "Until the day I _die_!!"

Sasuke took a step toward him, until their foreheads were pushed up against each other's, each teen looking into the other's eyes with every ounce of hatred building up in them, facing each other off. Neither one backed down, until finally Neji shrugged his shoulders, turning around.

"There's no point in arguing with a punkass kid like you."

Sasuke went for it, tackling the bastard's ass to the ground. "Why the hell did you sit at my table, you asshole!? What the hell are you planning!? I know you're planning something!! Tell me what it is right now before I Sharingan your ass into such a bad nightmare, you won't know what's real or a dream!!"

Neji pushed back, chakra enveloping his hands, the veins popping out and his Byakugan being unleashed. "I'd like to see you _try_!"

Sasuke went tumbling over to the side and Neji stood, taking his stance. Soon Sasuke had taken his own, and both were facing off in the _library_, the librarians looking on in horror for the well-being of their precious books.

Sasuke screeched. "Why the hell did you sit next to me!?"

Neji's voice rose. "I was only coming in here to look up some _stupid_ mountain Gai-sensei insists exists, you freakin' idiot! I never even noticed you until you started tapping your effing finger on the table!!"

Sasuke's stance fell, his face dropped. "W-Wait…You're looking up a _mountain_? Like…one your teacher needs to make sure exists?"

Neji's stance didn't change, and he stared him down, suspicious. "Yeah…wh-what's that got to do with any of this?"

"Kakashi-sensei wanted me to look up a mountain he insists exists!"

There was a tense moment where both of them were holding their breaths, testing to see if the other would do anything, appraising the other to see if they were telling the truth or not. Neji's face fell, and he looked almost embarrassed. He dropped his stance, his hand moving up to rub the back of his neck, and his face relaxed, his eyes turned to Sasuke's feet.

"Well, uh…do you…uh…do you want me to help you look for it? I mean…we'd probably be able to find it a lot easier if we worked together…"

Sasuke's cheeks went red and he kicked the ground a little. "Well…that…that seems reasonable…" He looked back up at Neji. "Sure."

"Alright then…" Neji nodded, grabbing the encyclopedia and shoving it over next to Sasuke's map. They both took their spots, and went on for the search together. Both of them were so embarrassed over the whole ordeal, they figured it was better if there was no apology from either party.


End file.
